


[Podfic] An ode to the loose and wrinkly by RoozetteR

by fire_juggler



Series: Midwinter Snowflakes [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ode to the loose and wrinkly by RoozetteR read aloud.</p><p><b>Author's Summary: </b>Before Harry is brought to Grimmauld Place the summer before fifth year, Charlie sneaks away to the Burrow and blows Severus. That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] An ode to the loose and wrinkly by RoozetteR

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teas_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teas_me/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An ode to the loose and wrinkly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/627685) by [RoozetteR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoozetteR/pseuds/RoozetteR). 



> Recorded for teas_me, my partner in tea, yarn, rare pairs, and Severus Snape ♥
> 
> Many thanks to Roo for having blanket permission to record podfic! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/an_ode_to_the_loose_and_wrinkly.mp3)

## Length:

00:13:22 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/an_ode_to_the_loose_and_wrinkly-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 13.3 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/an_ode_to_the_loose_and_wrinkly-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 7.7 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
